


Rated M Movie

by stellarsketches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsketches/pseuds/stellarsketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another slick noise and muffled moan comes from the seat next to him; Iwaizumi’s gripping the armrests so hard they’re three seconds away from snapping, and he’s one second away from bursting into a pile of ash in the back of this movie theater. </p>
<p>Basically...Iwaizumi is the target of some Oikage exhibitionism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ??? The idea of Oikawa using vibrators on Kageyama in the back of a movie theater haunted me for weeks ???

If Iwaizumi had a time machine he doesn’t know if he’d go back in time to punch himself in face for even putting himself in this situation or punch Tooru Oikawa the very first time the extraverted loud mouth turned around to talk to him in class.

 

Another slick noise and muffled moan comes from the seat next to him; Iwaizumi’s gripping the armrests so hard they’re three seconds away from snapping, and he’s one second away from bursting into a pile of ash in the back of this movie theater. Yeah, he’d definitely punch himself in the face.

  


 

Xx

  


 

The plan was to finally see the movie everyone’d been raving about, the one he couldn’t free up time to go see between final exams, final papers, and babysitting a melodramatic best friend.

 

That plan quickly got stomped into dust when he pushed open the theater’s doors to see said melodramatic best friend.

 

Iwaizumi’s first instinct was to turn on his heel and immediately leave from whence he came. There was a reason he hated going to movies with Oikawa. He was either talking _way_ too loud, or spilling his popcorn all over the seats, or that asshole’s recent favorite, tagging along with Iwaizumi to see an old movie and proceeding to spoil the whole thing. But, regardless of how bad Oikawa’s movie etiquette was, Iwaizumi never ever _ever_ wanted to yield to that asshole.

 

In retrospect, he should’ve just left.

 

Since god apparently died the moment Oikawa first called him “Iwa-chan~~” too loud in the hallway back in grade school, Oikawa turned around before Iwaizumi could even fight with himself over what to do.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled, waving and smirking a little, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Seeing a movie, dumbass.”

 

“How mean, Iwa-chan! How could you wound me so?” Oikawa’s still smiling though, grin slipping through his façade of faux hurt. “But what a coinkinky-dink this is Iwa-chan! Us going to see the same movie even though you _obviously_ were trying to avoid me knowing!”

 

“Why would I want to avoid you Oikawa? It’s not like you’re _literally_ the worst person to go to a movie with,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, arguing back out of habit; he knew by now that Oikawa had no shame and calling him out rarely got him anywhere.

 

Sure enough Oikawa’s overly pleased smirk just got wider.

 

“Of course not. I’m _literally_ the best friend ever, dear Iwa-chan. Even if you don’t know it yet.”

 

Before Iwaizumi could recount one of the countless times Oikawa was nothing but a nuisance, someone walked up to them.

 

“Tobio-chan! You took forever in the bathroom!” Oikawa yelled pulling the smaller boy into a hug, cutting Iwaizumi a look over Kageyama’s head.

 

Iwaizumi bit back a groan. It’s not that he disliked Kageyama, honestly he wanted to kiss the ground he walked on sometimes for somehow reining Oikawa in nowadays. The problem was that Oikawa loved PDA, pulling Kageyama in his lap and kissing him, obnoxiously trying to get Kageyama to hold hands and swing their arms like little kids, and always locking eyes with Iwaizumi as he did so. Iwaizumi was used to Oikawa flaunting his relationships, but lately Oikawa seems to be taking it to the extreme, even for _him._

 

“He-hello, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama stammered, face red and only barely making eye contact. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at this; he was sure Tobio had gotten over being shy around him months ago. It dawns on Iwaizumi that Oikawa probably has been telling his boyfriend lies about him again. When they first reconnected in university, it had taken almost a month to convince Kageyama that Iwaizumi really hadn’t made someone pass out when he smiled at them that one year his class was over the culture festival’s haunted house.

 

Iwaizumi turns to Oikawa to yell at him for being a lying dumbass with the weirdest sense of humor this side of the Pacific Ocean, but he find Oikawa watching him with a weird gleam in his eyes.

 

Suddenly Iwaizumi can’t remember what he was going to say.

 

Kageyama’s squirming in Oikawa’s possessive hold around his waist is what breaks the weird tension in air. “Oikawa-san,” he grumbled “we’re gonna be late to see your dumb movie.”

 

“Tobio-chan! Are you questioning my tastes!?”

 

“Anyone with half a brain cell would question your tastes, Shittykawa.”

 

“Not you too, Iwa-chan! But don’t worry my lovelies, you’re going to have the time of your lives,” Oikawa grinned. “Isn’t that right, Tobio-chan?”

 

Kageyama blushed a deep red and started to drag Oikawa off to the snack counter.

 

 _Weird,_ Iwaizumi thinks before following after them.

  


 

 

Xx

  


 

 

Iwaizumi sighs as he settles back in his seat after a minute long struggle of finding the cup holder.  Oikawa demanded they sit all the way in the back, him in the aisle seat, Kageyama in the middle, and Iwaizumi next to him. Kageyama grumbled a little bit at being micromanaged, but Iwaizumi barely bats an eyelash.

 

Tuning out from the weird ad of animated movie snacks beating each other up, he spares a glance at the couple next to him. Oikawa has his head bent, whispering something in Kageyama’s ear and Tobio’s hands are tense around his tub of popcorn.

 

“Are you ready, Tobio-chan?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“You’ll be a good boy for me, right?”

 

“Yes, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama pants leaning in closer to Oikawa, “I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

Iwaizumi nearly chokes on his drink and whips his head around to look forward. He physically has to restrain himself from turning and looking back again at what exactly is going on next to him. He really has no fucking clue what the hell he’s supposed to do in this situation.

 

But he’s pretty sure he shouldn’t be sweating.

 

There’s more movement next to him, and Iwaizumi resolutely stares straight ahead. Has the movie started yet? Are his hands shaking? All he can focus on his is all the shifting next to him and quiet moans, and _oh shit_ that was a zipper.

 

Iwaizumi still hasn’t turned around, and he swears he hears Oikawa chuckle. But even Iwaizumi’s resolve crumbles when he picks up on a faint buzzing noise coming _way_ too close next to him.

 

Despite every fiber of his being screaming at him to play dumb, Iwaizumi glances to the side, and nearly has a heart attack. Oikawa’s looking dead at him, turned a bit in his seat to comfortably shove a hand down Kageyama’s pants. In his left hand is a pink remote that must be controlling the… _oh god,_ the vibrator Kageyama obviously has inside of him. The soft buzzing thrums in Iwaizumi’s ears and he can’t help the wave of heat that washes over him.

 

“Now that we’ve got your full attention, how about we give you a show you’ll never forget?”

 

Iwaizumi nods faintly.

 

Grinning, Oikawa turns up the power of the vibrator up a notch, and Kageyama’s reaction is immediate: he gasps sharply, face going impossibly redder. He clamps his hand over his mouth, letting out a muffled groan as he rolls his hips down into the sensation of the vibrator deep inside of him.

 

Finally, Oikawa pulls Kageyama’s cock fully out his pants, stroking from base to tip. Already, Oikawa’s hand is covered in pre-cum, helping to facilitate the stroke, and making lewd, slick noises every time Oikawa torques his wrist on a down stroke.

 

“ _Shit_ , Tobio, you’re leaking like a faucet,” Iwaizumi hears himself saying as he reaches out to pet Kageyama’s hair, and the younger immediately leans into the touch.

 

“You’re super excited about this aren’t you Tobio-chan?” Oikawa trails his fingers down as he speaks to rub fingers around Kageyama’s entrance, teasingly, before resuming to pump his erection. “Iwa-chan, you should know Tobio-chan _really_ wanted to do this for you. When I asked him if there was anyone he thought about other than me, you were the very first person he named.”

 

"Is that true, Kageyama?" Iwaizumi murmurs lowly, while slipping a hand under the younger's shirt, sliding slowly over smooth skin.

 

Kageyama's groaned answer was barely coherent, muffled as it was through his hand.

 

"Speak up, Tobio-chan," Oikawa growled, cranking the vibrator up two notches and tightening his grip on Kageyama's cock. "Tell Iwa-chan the truth. Didn't you want to show him how good of a slut you are for me? You wanted Iwa-chan to see how you look when I do this--?" Here Oikawa strokes Kageyama significantly harder, thumb rubbing over the head; the resultant slick noise so loud and sinful Iwaizumi's 87 percent sure he's going to hell.

 

Kageyama jerks as if he were shocked before firmly wrapping an arm around Iwaizumi's neck, pulling them flush against the armrest between them.

 

“Fuck, yes I want this,” he moans, voice going up an octave in Iwaizumi's ear. The vibrations increase in intensity again, and that seems to break Kageyama's resolve. He starts thrusting hard into the ring of Oikawa's fist, as much as he can in the seat while leaving wet, sloppy kisses all over Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he keeps moaning, voice getting louder and higher every passing second. “Ah! Oikawa-san! I—Fuck! 'M gonna—“

 

“Shh, Tobio-chan. Be a good boy and be quiet and I'll let you come, okay?”

 

Kageyama nods vigorously, biting down on the collar of Iwaizumi’s shirt in a feeble attempt to keep quiet.

 

“We’re going up to the highest setting now,” Oikawa grins, clicking the button on the remote, before setting it down to free his left hand to start to massage Kageyama’s balls. Tobio absolutely _keens_ , and starts shaking in Oikawa’s hold, obviously on the brink of orgasm.

 

Iwaizumi’s burning up now, watching his kouhai in the throes of pleasure, and the cold soda smushed up against him, offers no relief. He figures, _what the hell,_ and grabs Kageyama by the back of the head and kisses him hard. The kiss is deep, wet, and absolutely filthy, and is what pushes Kageyama over the edge. Iwaizumi swallows Kageyama’s moans, until the younger finally pulls back with a gasp.

 

Oikawa lets Kageyama slump against him, watching smugly at the mess he’s made of his boyfriend. Once Kageyama starts squirming and whining softly in oversensitivity, Oikawa turns off the vibrator. Oikawa starts pressing soft kisses to Tobio’s hair, petting him gently, as the younger comes down from his high.

 

“You did a good job, Tobio” Iwaizumi praises, fixing Kageyama’s clothes, as Oikawa wipes away the fluids covering them with the now, conspicuously large, pile of napkins he picked up from the snack counter.

 

After a few moments of nothing but Kageyama’s steading breathing, Oikawa ruins the silence.

 

“Iwa-chan, if you enjoyed that, you should join us in bathroom, when Tobio-chan takes care of me. I’m gonna bend him over the toilet, and make him scream my name like the good little slut he is.” Oikawa throws him a wink as he escorts Kageyama out of the theater an arm tight around his waist.

 

Iwaizumi watches them leave, erection still throbbing in pants. He knows if he walks into that bathroom he’s accepting an offer for something… After a minute or so he takes a big gulp of his drink before getting up to hurry to the bathroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two and I add another kink

It isn’t until Iwaizumi is blinking slowly in the hallway that it dawns on him that he has no clue which bathroom he’s going to. But since Oikawa Tooru not only killed God, but is Hell’s reigning demon, his phone vibrates in his pocket before he can even truly feel lost.

 

_It’s the bathroom by theater 22 Iwa-chan~~~~~(_ _ﾉ≧∀≦)_ _ﾉ_

 

Iwaizumi stares at the emoji, unsettled at how easily Oikawa’s texting him as if he didn’t just jerk off his boyfriend and let Iwaizumi watch, and that he knew Iwaizumi would be interested in a round two.

 

“Fucking know-it-all, asshole,” Iwaizumi growls, glancing up at the signs to make sure he’s going the right way.

 

 

 

Xx

 

 

 

Iwaizumi makes to the bathroom with his mental state, surprisingly, still intact. He'd spent all of the two minute walk trying to figure out if this whole thing was some kind of elaborate prank. After some back in forth arguing in his mind, he settles that although Oikawa can be a talking pile of shit when he wants to, he’s never be cruel enough to string Iwaizumi along like this.

 

That and they've made out on more than one occasion, during that one phase in high school when they were kinda dating-maybe-not-really, in that weird limbo between friends and BOYfriends that lasted about a month.

 

So in all honesty, Iwaizumi has nothing to be nervous about. Kageyama and Oikawa both have expressed their want in not-so-subtle terms. The way Kageyama had dug his fingernails into Iwaizumi's back and pulled them so close together Iwaizumi could feel Tobio's heart beating through his chest, and the way Oikawa stared at him, eyes lidded, and bottom lip bitten red, should have erased any doubt in Iwaizumi's mind.

 

But here he is, hand on the bathroom door, hesitating. A small part of him is telling him to just go home and slide into bed. He can masturbate one good time about his best friend jerking off their old middle school kouhai in front of him, then forget that anything happened in the movie theater at all.

 

He opens the door.

 

It's almost like his body isn’t listening to his brain, and he isn’t sure yet if that’s something to be thankful for.

 

As the door slides open, Iwaizumi’s heartbeat is pulsing so hard it's thrumming in his ears. His phone buzzes the moment he steps into the bathroom, but he doesn’t even need to read the text he knows is from Oikawa telling him presumably which stall to go to. Iwaizumi walks to the end of the stalls on the right side, stopping in front of the extra-large stall.

 

Oikawa yanks the stall door open before Iwaizumi can raise his arm to knock.

 

“Took you long enough, Iwa-chan!” he pouts, “How dare you leave me and poor little Tobio-chan waiting! Have you no shame!?”

 

“I'm getting back at you for all the times you were an asshole and made me wait for you.”

 

“Hmm. But I must not be that bad if you left such a great movie to come see me and my cute little boyfriend.” Iwaizumi freezes as Oikawa steps up close to him, nose to nose, Oikawa's self-assured grin a little fuzzy from the close proximity. Iwaizumi holds his ground, maintaining eye contact as he struggles with the urge to both punch and kiss the fuck out of the other.

 

Eventually, Oikawa pulls back, seemingly pleased with Iwaizumi's reaction, to gently tug Kageyama up from where he sits on the toilet seat. “So how about we get down to business? I know you’re already pent up from earlier, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, slowly maneuvering him and Kageyama so the younger's back was against Oikawa's chest, both of them facing Iwaizumi.

 

“How are we gonna do this?” Iwaizumi immediately steps forward, petting Kageyama's hair, trying not to seem too eager about the whole thing.

 

“I was thinking we'd leave it up to Tobio-chan; after all, this was his idea,” Oikawa rests his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder, shuffling them both forward until Iwaizumi and Kageyama are bumping chests. Kageyama loops his arms loosely around Iwaizumi’s neck, he’s blushing and looking down and _fuck_ he’s cute. He’s mumbling something, but even though the three of them are pressed impossibly close in the stall, Tobio’s words are still intelligible.

 

“Tobio. Speak up,” Oikawa orders, grabbing Kageyama by the chin, and forcing him to make eye contact with Iwaizumi. “We want to hear you, Tobio-chan. If you’re not a good boy I’ll put a cock ring on you again and fuck you through three dry orgasms. Do you want that?”

 

“N-no, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama says in a near moan, flushing bright red, and balling his fists in the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt.

 

“You liar. Look how turned on you are,” Oikawa grinds against Kageyama's ass, sandwiching him harder against Iwaizumi’s chest. Kageyama's dick is hot and hard against him like a brand, and Iwaizumi can’t help the hiss he releases as Oikawa continues to thrust Kageyama against him. “Hmm. Even though you want it, Tobio-chan, we’ll save that for next time.”

 

Oikawa locks eyes with Iwaizumi as he says it; another obvious invitation. Iwaizumi dutifully tries to refrain himself from fantasizing about that image, but when Kageyama moans low and deep in Iwaizumi’s ear, obviously getting off on the idea, Iwaizumi can’t stop himself.

 

He can see it now. Oikawa smug as he tightens his bruising grip on Kageyama's hips, driving into the younger; Kageyama's flushed from head to toe, cock leaking a ridiculous amount of precum, and begging them both to let him cum in the most sinfully desperate voice—

 

 _Fuck_ they need to get this moving or Iwaizumi’s gonna cum in his pants.

 

“Tobio, tell us what you want,” Iwaizumi implores gently.

 

 

“I-I want to taste you Iwaizumi-san. I want to suck your dick while Oikawa-san f-f-fucks me from behind. Please please please just fuck me!”

 

 

Iwaizumi can’t help it, he leans down to capture Kageyama’s lips in a bruising kiss. “Good boy,” he murmurs as they break apart.

 

 

“Yup. Such a good boy,” Oikawa confirms. “Now that Tobio-chan has spoken are you okay with this, Iwa-chan?”

 

 

“I…yes?” It comes out more as a question because both Oikawa and Kageyama are looking at him seriously and almost….concerned.

 

 

“We want to make sure you’re comfortable with everything, Iwaizumi-san.”

 

 

“Me and Tobio have a rule that we don’t go all the way unless everyone’s comfortable.”

 

 

Iwaizumi feels a sudden rush of affection for the both of them, and he feels a little bad for even thinking Oikawa would string him along. He of all people should know that behind the narcissistic and uncaring façade Oikawa puts on, he actually puts a lot of thought into things like this.

 

 

“Of course I want to do this. I wouldn’t let both of you crush me against the door like this if I weren’t serious about this,” Iwaizumi says gruffly, trying to sound unaffected.

 

 

Oikawa sees right through him, but mercifully decides to play along, “Poor Hajime, let's get you taken care of.”

 

 

It takes a little bit of shuffling around, but eventually they all get situated with Iwaizumi sitting on the toilet seat, Kageyama between his legs, and Oikawa behind him, already unzipping Kageyama’s pants and sliding them down hips.  

 

 

The youngest wastes no time, pulling Iwaizumi out of his pants and pressing soft, wet kisses along the shaft. It takes a conscious amount of effort to keep quiet, doubly so when Kageyama takes Iwaizumi’s cock in his mouth with a soft moan. The worst part is that Kageyama’s looking up at him, eyes heavy lidded as he works his tongue over the head of Iwaizumi’s cock.

 

 

Iwaizumi breaks eye contact in an attempt to keep himself from coming too early, instead he watches Oikawa as he starts to prep Kageyama. Oikawa pulls a small packet of lube out of his pocket, coating the fingers on his right hand. He presses in the first gently, and Kageyama jerks, and moans around Iwaizumi’s cock. One finger soon turns into two, Oikawa starting to thrust his fingers harder and deeper into Kageyama.

 

 

A crook of Oikawa’s fingers has Kageyama suddenly pulling off of Iwaizumi’s dick with a loud pop. He grabs hold of Iwaizumi’s thighs in a vice grip, moaning breathlessly as he fucks himself back on Oikawa’s fingers.

 

 

“There-- _fuck_ \-- right there, Oikawa-san please,” Kageyama moans, not even attempting to hold himself back.

 

 

Iwaizumi’s being neglected completely, but he can’t bring himself to be offended because he’s getting a hell of a show. When Oikawa slides in a third finger, Kageyama completely melts, slumping against Iwaizumi’s leg. The wet noises of Oikawa’s fingers sliding in and out of Kageyama’s asshole seem to drive them into a frenzy.

 

 

Kageyama groans frustrated, and yanks on Oikawa’s wrist, in a silent plea to be fucked already. The demand is met readily, Oikawa wastes no to time before he's pulling his fingers out gently, and unrolling a condom onto himself and lining himself up with Kageyama's entrance.

 

 

“Tobio, you’re doing so well, c’mon make Iwa-chan feel even better,” Oikawa says thickly, one hand on the back of Kageyama's head, guiding him to slowly slide all of Iwaizumi's dick into his mouth, while simultaneously pushing himself into Kageyama’s ass.

 

 

Oikawa pauses once he’s all the way in, and there’s a moment where no one moves. The stillness is broken when Oikawa slowly pulls almost all the way out, eyes locked on the way Kageyama’s stretched on his cock. He pushes back in with a sharp thrust that pushes Kageyama further down on Iwaizumi’s cock so that his lips are touching the base. Iwaizumi can barely handle the feeling, and grabs a fistful of dark hair to ground himself.

 

 

“What a good look, Tobio-chan, both me and Iwa-chan balls deep in you.”

 

 

Kageyama groans pitifully in response, and Oikawa laughs as he gets a good grip on Kageyama and starts thrusting in earnest. They fall into a rhythm easily, too easily, as if all three of them were meant to do this. Iwaizumi’s using the firm hold on Kageyama’s hair to guide him through the blowjob, because with every thrust against his prostate Kageyama becomes more and more unreliable in his movements.

 

 

They all start to lose themselves, Oikawa sitting up a more on his knees, changing the angle and pushing in even deeper. Kageyama fervently starts rocking his hips back, matching Oikawa’s pace. The blowjob’s getting sloppy, Iwaizumi feels wet, sticky, and absolutely filthy, and he fucking loves it. He’s close, already he can feel himself throbbing in the warmth of Kageyama’s mouth.

 

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna c—“he cuts himself off, when Kageyama suddenly starts sucking harder, the suction perfect. Obviously, he’s dead set on making Iwaizumi cum and Iwaizumi can do nothing but sit back and take it.

 

 

Iwaizumi feels like his bones are on fire. He has to shove his own fingers in his mouth to keep himself quiet. Oikawa jerks to attention, and he leans over Kageyama to slide Iwaizumi’s fingers out of his mouth and kiss him deep.

 

 

They pull apart, out of breath, and then Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and sucks his already spit-slick fingers into his mouth. The visual, and the feeling of Kageyama’s tongue lapping at the head of cock is too much and Iwaizumi’s coming with a groan.

 

 

Kageyama catches all of it in his mouth, but before he can even attempt to swallow, Oikawa’s pulling him up on his knees by his arms.

 

 

“Don’t swallow yet, okay?” Oikawa says, as he uses the new postion to curl his fingers around Kageyama dick and stroking fast and hard. Kageyama only manages a nod, shaking from overstimulation.

 

 

Oikawa’s thrusts pick up in speed, and then, catching them all off guard, Kageyama’s coming with a noise Iwaizumi doubts he’ll ever forget. Oikawa strokes him through his orgasm, then holding his cum covered hand out in front of Kageyama expectantly.

 

 

“Open up, Tobio.”

 

 

Iwaizumi’s mouth goes dry as he watches Kageyama open his mouth, Iwaizumi’s cum still on his tongue, and then lick and suck his own cum off Oikawa’s fingers. Iwaizumi files the scene to memory, he knows he’s gonna jerk off to the image of this until he dies. Oikawa makes matters even worse when he shoves his fingers into Kageyama’s mouth, pulling them out, to lick the resultant cum off.

 

 

Oikawa grins at Iwaizumi’s reaction before turning his attention to Tobio. He holds Kageyama tight and starts thrusting erratically, close to orgasm. Kageyama throws his head back on Oikawa’s shoulder, letting himself be fucked into oblivion.

 

 

It doesn’t take long for Oikawa to cum, biting Kageyama’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. All three of them slump against each other, trying to catch their breaths. Oikawa gently rests Kageyama against Iwaizumi’s leg as he pulls out.

 

 

“So,” Oikawa starts, pulling off the condom, “I guess we’ll let you pick what we do next time, hm Iwa-chan? I know you watch enough porn to have some kinky ideas.”

 

 

“Shut up, Shittykawa. How do you manage to still be a pain in the ass?”

 

 

Kageyama giggles and kisses Iwaizumi’s knee softly in understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on a second part but a few people asked and I got inspired. Thanks everyone for all the positive feedback! I didn't think my first smut fic would get any attention!!! It took so long bc I spent a week debating on using condoms or not. Anyways~~~ see ya around?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to say I can't believe I wrote and posted this, but let's face it: i'm kinda nasty. but i really love oikage and i really R E A L L Y love iwaoikage b/c i love to be in pain so much i took a rarepair and made an even rarer ot3. 
> 
> anyways, talk to me on [tumblr?](http://stellarsketches.tumblr.com) I draw!


End file.
